An eternal flame
by Sir snores-alot
Summary: This story is set after Shyvana has already been accepted as prince Jarvan's personal guard. While she is not exactly new, many of the guards shut her out, leaving Jarvan to be her only friend. While the prince has many suitors, none of them can take on an army.
1. Chapter 1

**As he made his way down the palace gardens, the guards protecting the palace looked in fear and disgust at the Prince's personal guard. Shyvana, the half dragon, was a creature with a dragon for a father and a human for a mother.**

 **The both of which were killed off for loving each other. In the battlefield she fights with rage and anger, fueling her thirst for vengeance on the people who wronged her family.**

 **However this cold blooded and hostile demeanor is lost when in the presence of the Prince of Demacia. Her pale-blue skin and powerful stance brings shutters to most, except for the prince. The only man who has shown no fear towards her since the day they first met. This brought a sense of duty and trust to shyvana. As his guard she had to be near him at all time of the day.**

 **Due to this the two became close fairly quickly, more than employer and employee. They were friends albeit, not too close. They grew closer with each passing day, with Jarvan subtly teasing her. When he did shyvana would always blush slightly. They acted like this only when the two were alone, so most were unaware of this relationship, if they were it would spark huge debates on the Prince's own judgement.**

 **Since loving a dragon never ended well, like the case of shyvana's mother. This acted as a slight deterrent to Jarvan, who did have feelings for her. The same problem faced shyvana, she was distraught by the thought of such an obstacle in her way. One that she could not overcome with fiery fury. This only fueled the fire of their love, for neither would back down.**

* * *

" **Shyvana!, I am in need of some assistance!" Jarvan shouted from inside his room.**

 **As she entered the display of his golden armor caught her eye, next to it was his king sized bed, fitted with a red silk cloth blanket and translucent golden curtains on each side. She made a left towards his study area, a large personal library of story and history books.**

" **You called for me my prince?" Shyvana asked in a calm and noble-like tone.**

" **Yes, I need some help with this passage, you see, I am not very fluent in...well...dragon….I was hoping for you to translate this for me" Jarvan asked of her kindly. (Luckily her father taught her how to speak and read draconic words before his tragic fate.**

" **Of course my prince, which passage? There are thousands in this book" she asked in a questioning voice.**

" **This one here, the chapter is about ancient draconic battles, I want to see if I can use learn from their battles"**

" **Well this line talks about General Aracord, it says that he was the one who let the first draconian army against the ancient dragon slaying clans"**

" **Hmm, does it say any specific details?" Jarvan asked politely.**

" **Yes, in the next line it speaks of him being a large, muscular grey dragon, he was also very cunning and had an incredible mind for war, the most respected and powerful general of his time and commanded the greatest draconian army in the history of dragon kind". She said in awe of Aracord's achievements.**

" **His achievements go on and on, It is almost like a book all about him!" She said with a surprised tone.**

" **But it only goes for a page or two?" Jarvan jokingly explained.**

" **Well….you are correct there my prince…" Shyvana sighed with her hands on her hips, tilting her head down at an angle.**

" **Anything else that you see?" Jarvan asked.**

" **...a good looking prince…" she mumbled under her breath.**

" **Sorry i didn't quite catch that, could you say it again please?" Jarvan said with a smile on his face.**

" **Oh I did not say anything, you must be hearing things...my prince" She said looking away from him, slightly blushing.**

 **Jarvan chuckled a little, followed by shyvana jokingly dramatically looking away at him, hands crossed. He started laughing louder, followed by shyvana breaking her usual calm stance, bursting into laughter with him.**

" **Oh-yeah, I almost forgot to give this to you" Jarvan says while reaching into his biggest drawer at the bottom of his desk.**

 **Jarvan then hands her a gift wrapped in leather. It was heavy and in the shape of a large oval-ish shape. As she opened it a she shined a tiny smile at Jarvan.**

" **A pair of gauntlets?" She said with a hint of excitement.**

 **Jarvan replied "I had a pair made and delivered from the royal armory, it's specially made for you"**

" **Thank you my prince, is it okay if I put it on now?" she asked with a small hint of joy.**

 **He calmly spoke "No, no you cannot….. for now at least".**

 **Shyvana looked puzzled as she asked:**

" **If it is okay with you, may I ask why I cannot?"**

 **He replied "Since you have to wait for the rest of your armor to arrive, it should be no longer than half a day from now"**

 **Her face lit up, as if she was a christmas tree. She was so happy that the prince gave her a present, even if it was meant for battle, she would love it. She was so enthralled that she lept and hugged jarvan as he sat in his chair, shocked and pleasantly surprised.**

" **Shyvana? W-what are you doing?" He asked in a shaky voice, unlike his regular self.**

" **OH MY!" she bursted out as she stood back up quickly, followed by:**

" **I very sorry about that my prince!**

" **she exclaimed in an embarrassed voice, while looking directly downwards trying to hide her blushing face.**

" **My joy just got the better of me.." she apologised as she took a kneeled down.**

" **Umm, why are you kneeling? I just asked you a question, 'what are you doing' I never said kneel or for that matter, for you to jump off of me" he assured her, calming her down as he gave her a heartfelt smile.**

" **I...I...I do not...know what to say…" She said with a shy voice as her face lit bright red.**

" **Do not worry, it is fine shyvana" he calmly told her, "Besides, there's no harm from that action now is there?" He asked smiling.**

 **With a soft voice, she answered: "Well I…...suppose so…"**

 **As they continued translating and studying the passages, they encountered a name that shocked shyvana.**

" **Ok...I think I can try translating this part on my own"**

" **It looks like you learn quickly" She joyfully told him (nvm i like.)**

" **Did I say it right?" He asked her, until noticing that her face suddenly became filled with disbelief.**

" **Shyvana?...Are you okay?".**

"… **." She looked palely at the pages of the old book.**

" **Shyvana?" He asked her again.**

" **...the general of the dragon kin of the old ages...The one who mentored my father back when he was young...and the person who helped my father's murderer".**

" **Who? Shyvana what's wrong? Are you okay?" He politely asked, being careful not to upset her.**

" **He was one of the most fearsome generals in the history of dragon kind, he took many soon to be warriors under his wing, including my father" She answered with a monotone voice.**

 **Shyvana added after a brief pause: "My father said that they were quite close to each other, almost to best friends"**

" **I see….then why did he turn on your father?" Jarvan asked, noticing that she was not listening to his questions before.**

" **Because, like many other dragons, he was appalled by the thought and believed that it was treason to love a human, since so many of us before had been hunted down and killed for sport by your kind" She answered with a hint of anger.**

" **Would he go that far, as to help slay his own friend?" He asked her, slightly relieved that she answered him.**

" **Apparently so…" She replied.**

" **Perhaps we should skip this part and move on to a different passage or would you like to stop for now?, we could do this another time if you want" He asked her, trying to relieve her stress.**

" **Yes...I think that would be for the best..Thank you my prince" she told him, smiling at the thought of his kindness.**

 **He smiled back at her nodding slightly as he stood up and started walking to the door of the study room. Half way he gestured for her to follow him, as his guard she followed as ordered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**They made their way to the bedroom and he took out two glasses and a bottle.**

"What drink would you like?" He asked as he gestured to the bottles of wine in his hand.

"Just water, it would be a bad idea to have a drunk dragon in your bedroom" she replied, smiling.

"Good point…...I don't think the builders would like having to rebuild my burned room"

Shyvana laughed as Jarvan reached for a bottle of water. As he walked over to her, he poured the water into her glass.

"Thank you" she said nodding her head subtly.

"No problem" He answered smiling.

They talked for hours on end, until the stars awoke and dotted the dark blue sky above the castle. They had moved to the window, staring at the glimmering stars accompanying the pale crescent moon, Demacia city gleaming underneath.

Towers reaching towards the sky casting long thin shadows across the old brick houses that spanned throughout the city. An entire area bathed in the moonlight like a light shining from the stained-glass window in a church.

The night was cool and a soft wind blew every few minutes. Shyvana wondered how she was able to be so casual with the man she was sworn to protect with her life. Although this thought did not stop her from admiring the view from the balcony.

"The view from here is beautiful!" she gasped.

"I know, I had the window specially placed to be able to see the city at a glimpse" He said to her proudly.

She smiled as she took in the beautiful view.

"Are you sure that it is okay to be so casual with me? I mean you are a prince and I am just your guard…" She asked him blushing

She thought this was just to gain her trust since she was a powerful dragon and Jarvan may have wanted to only use her power.

"Of course it is! I mean...because I am the prince I should be allowed to be friendly with my guards….especially when one of them is one of the greatest fighters I had ever seen" He replied looking directly into her eyes.

"My prince….thank you" She told him joyfully with a gleaming smile on her face.

"Did I not tell you that you could call me 'Jarvan' when we are alone?" He corrected her, smiling.

"No I do not think that you have, did you?" She told him with a questioning voice.

"Oh sorry, I told that to Xin Zao but you are more than welcome to do the same" He laughed

"Xin...Zao? Who's that?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"One of my best guards, and also a close friend" He answered.

"Oh, you mean that man with the spear and the long ponytail with the angry expression, that followed you around?" She asked again, vaguely remembering the figure that was with Jarvan when he first found her.

"Yes, that's him…" He answered her, chuckling slightly at her description of the 'angry' man.

The night went on as Jarvan told her more of his life and the battles that he fought, and the women that chased him relentlessly, often to the point of pure irritation.

"So they chased you? Screaming your name? And the words 'I love you'? Wow! What a playboy" She joked.

"Sadly yes, if it were not for my guards I would have been smothered by them" He laughed as he remembered how one of them once chased him into the lavatory.

"The weakness of the great Jarvan light-shield the fourth! Lovestruck women" She laughed jokingly.

"'Prince', you forgot the 'prince' part, but no...that would not be my weakness, that would be the sheer boredom of my daily duties as the prince of Demacia" He jokingly added.

Shyvana laughed before she took another sip of her water, chuckling since she knew the prince was slightly tipsy.

"You do know that your tipsy right? You should go to bed before anyone sees the great prince passing out drunk in the hallway" She jokingly asked him.

"You do make a fair point...that would not be good for my image" He answered standing up.

The two made their way to the back and Jarvan quickly laid his head on the pillow on his bed, getting ready to sleep as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Goodnight Jarvan, I will be outside, so call me if you need anything" She politely asked him as she made her way to the door leading outside the room. The two white painted wooden doors, both decorated beautifully with golden leaves and spirals, creaked loudly as she opened one of them.

"Very well then, goodnight shyvana...and try not to pass out from sleep deprivation" He joked, beginning to doze off.

A smile made it's way onto Shyvana's face as she heard the joke, leaving no reply since she did not want to disturb the prince any longer. As she closed the door behind her she sat down to the side of it, loosening her chest plate to make it a bit more breathable. She began to close her eyes, although she made sure to keep her guard up in case her ears heard anything out of the ordinary.


	3. Chapter 3

His left hand reached for her and held onto her hand as his right arm wrapped around her, he leaning in closer, their noses almost touching. She looked down to see his long gray pants coupled with his black silk shirt, she could see every detail of.

His chiseled build and his lips were just so perfectly shaped, so kissable. The room felt warm due to the heat radiating from their bodies. Her pale blue skin glistened from the beads of sweat rolling down her body.

She was in a state of shock but she was happy with it, to be able to be this close to him, it was simply magical for her. At this point however it was obvious to her that Jarvan did not know what to do next, he looked almost frozen in time. All to the point where she merely smiled and said:

"Well you got this far, did you think that I would let you stop this easily?" She taunted.

She freed her hands and placed them on Jarvan's shoulders and stared right at him lovingly as she asked him:

"Shall I start it or do you-"

She was interrupted as Jarvan kissed her suddenly and hugged her tightly, his kiss making her go into a slight state of ecstasy. They stayed like this for the next 6 seconds, just kissing each other lovingly, the stress each of them had built up was now dispersed as they openly conveyed their love for each other.

Time felt frozen, this moment was truly amazing it felt betting than anything either had felt before. A huge burden was lifted from their chests as they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes as Jarvan whispered inaudible words

"I feel the same way" Shyvana whispered back.

As jarvan leaned in shyvana readied her lips for the greatest moment of her life. Their lips just millimeters away, their heads tilted, eyes closed.

"Did you get any sleep last night? Since it looks like you could really use it!" A voice told her jokingly as she came to.

"W-what? Where am I?" She asked the figure yawning.

"Hmm, it looks like you already forgot about your job, huh?" He told her, with a grin on his face as she saw who it was.

"Wait, you're Xin zao aren't you?!, Oh my *standing up* I am so sorry, I just dozed off" She apologized bowing.

"Don't worry, I can understand, Jarvan was drinking late again wasn't he?" He laughed.

"How did you-" She asked before she was interrupted.

"Because it happened to him as well, just that he had to carry me to bed" Jarvan laughed.

"Oh, you must be quite strong then, to be able to carry the prince" Shyvana complimented him while smiling at the thought of jarvan being carried in Xin's arms.

"While it is true that I am strong, he was still very VERY heavy, as one would expect of a man of Jarvan's stature" Xin joked.

"Now then, I believe that you are fully awake (shyvana silently nods) we should get to the plaza, it's no good to stay locked up in a room, especially when you are the great prince of demacia...and also when you have a beautiful dragoness all to yourself" Xin joked as he gestured for her to get up and follow.

"Oh...thank you" Shyvana blushed as she smiled.

They walked through the hallways, moving towards the gate of the palace. They were mostly silent, with the occasional smalltalk. It took roughly 10 minutes to reach the gate. As the guards opened the entrance a gust of wind blew, giving way to an even more magnificent view of the landscape of the city. Being on top of a hill one could see the whole city, bathed in a warm welcoming sunlight.

The trio made their way to an arch decorated with a variety of flora, the entrance to the plaza.

"This place is incredible!" Shyvana exclaimed as she was awestruck by the scenery.

Shops lining the seemingly endless streets, vendors smiling as they showed off their wares, couples holding hands as they walked past. This place was truly perfect, then she noticed something. There was no one giving terrified stares at her, grimaces or giving off any sense of hostility or disgust towards her.

She was not used to this feeling, being comfortable in her surroundings.

"You seem to quite like it here, it's nice is it not?" Xin asked her.

"Yeah, although I think that ja-the prince seems slightly on edge" She corrected herself as she remembered she was in public.

"Oh that's because some of his many suitors regularly come here, which is also why he stopped regularly coming here" Xin told her as he smiled.

"Well that person can't be THAT bad...right?" She wondered.

* * *

"OH JARVAN!" A mysterious voice screamed out from within a tightly packed crowd.

"What the-"Jarvan asked before he gestured for them to follow him as he quickly speed walked in the opposite direction.

"What is it my pri-" Shyvana tried to ask before being pulled away by Xin.

"We have to go, now!" He told her as he let go, interrupting her in the process. Soon she started to go at the same pace as him.

"Remember that Xin told you about some of his suitors coming here regularly? That would be one of the worst" Jarvan said, his voice almost trembling as he gained speed, almost running.

"She's also the most persistent!...and the most annoying" Xin added

"Well then… it seems like she's really into you, considering the fact that she's chasing us!?" Shyvana added to her sentence as she looked back in horror, seeing a woman with dark brown hair and a quite fair face chasing us like a rabid dog to a piece of meat.

'Considering that Jarvan was the piece of meat she supposed it would have been worth it' she chuckled at the thought before the realisation of that woman gaining speed and charging. With how determined the seemed to be to shyvana, she would have blown right past the two and pounced straight at Jarvan.

"You look stressed my prince!" Xin joked as he panted slightly from all the running.

"HOW DETERMINED IS SHE?! MY GOD!" Jarvan exclaimed in horror of the thought of the woman steamrolling the three of them.

"I see the gate!" Shyvana told them as they rushed forward.

"Guards!" Jarvan waved at the two guards as they looked at him and quickly opened the gate after seeing who was chasing the prince.

The three of them rushed in. "Quickly close the gates befo-" Jarvan stopped trying to pretending to not have noticed who was chasing him.

"Why did you run so fast? You know I could still catch up to you right?" Said the extremely attractive brown haired woman. She was about Shyvana's height and had beautiful eyes that were almost as blue as the sky, just a slightly darker shade.

But there was one thing that was unsettling was the fact that she really could have caught up to them, if it were not for the crowds of people that she was almost trapped in that gave us a head start.

"Well you know how i like to keep in shape, since I felt that I was almost rotting away behind my desk so I decided to go out for a quick run"

"Really? Since it seemed like you were running away from a rabid animal?" She questioned him

" _Well you're not fully wrong, I mean you did chase after him in the same manner"_ Shyvana thought to herself.

"Anyways, I see that you have a new personal guard?...With blue skin…" She asked as she looked questionably at Shyvana.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you madam, my name is Shyvana" Trying to make a good first impression she answered cheerfully.

"Oh, your the dragoness everyone in the kingdom is talking about! It is a pleasure to meet you as well darling" The woman smiled.

"Oh my goodness I almost forgot...My name is Aylin Kartal, but you may have known be my my nickname Windspeaker" Aylin smiled.

" _Windspeaker? I have never heard of it...most likely due to me living on the run for most of my life_ " Shyvana thought.

"Aylin… it is a beautiful name, I think that it is quite fitting for your looks" Shyvana complimented.

"Thank you shyvana, you are quite the beauty yourself...if only Jarvan were as sweet as you" Aylin replied.

"...Well anyways we should get back to my room, it's quite hot out here" Jarvan said as he started walking towards the palace stairs.


End file.
